


The Librarians: Shape of My Heart

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Eve comes home to find the kitchen in a mess and Flynn in the middle of it all. (Overdue) Valentine's day fic. Evlynn. One-shot.





	

**Shape of My Heart**  
By Alasse Fefalas

It had been a long day in the Library. It always was on special days like this. The five concurrent cases stretched out their resources, but the Librarians still managed to deal with them all. With the sun setting behind her, all Eve wanted to do was to go home and lie down on the couch.

The first thing Eve was greeted with when she came home was a loud clanging of a metal pan dropping onto the floor, followed by a soft curse. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Flynn was home... and doing something in the kitchen. Intrigued, she tiptoed quietly over to her kitchen and peeked inside.

It was a mess. Her granite kitchen tops were dusted with flour, bowls scattered all around, there were two pots on the stove, and what was that streak of red on her wall? Flynn stood in the middle of everything, his back to her. Despite the apron tied around his waist, there were still some brown streaks staining the back of his white shirt. His sleeves were folded up above his elbow, and she could see specks of white on his arm.

"What happened here?" Eve wondered out loud, making Flynn jump in surprise.

Flynn turned around quickly, his hands holding a piping bag. Immediately, he put it down on the counter. "Eve! You're home! You're home... early."

"It's seven thirty. That's not early," she replied, chuckling at the state he was in. Flour covered his hair and cheeks, and there was some red batter stuck near his jaw. Grabbing a kitchen towel, she gently wiped it off his face, kissing the newly-cleaned spot. "Were you trying to bake a cake, or did a magical cake come in here and attack you? Because if it did, I honestly wouldn't be surprised anymore."

Flynn grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "If I blame the cake monster, do I still have to clean up?"

Laughing, Eve cupped his face and kissed him, tasting chocolate in his mouth. "Nothing's gonna save you from clean up, Librarian."

"It's entirely your mixer's fault," pouted Flynn. "It went crazy."

"Yeah, the mixer," she repeated, rolling her eyes at him. Pointing at the streak of red across her wall, Eve asked, "How did you get food colouring on the wall though? That's going to be hell to take off..."

"I was trying to get the tube open and accidentally squeezed too hard," he said sheepishly. "And don't worry. I'm sure Jenkins has something for that. I think we can use that solution he uses to get rid of the grout in the tiles..."

"Hopefully that'll work. Red food colouring is the worst," she said, frowning. "So," she said, smiling at him, "what were you trying to make?" Eve tried to look around Flynn to see what he was making but gently pushed her away.

"Don't look! It's not done yet!" he said quickly, turning her around and ushering her to the bedroom. "Go shower and change. I promise I'll be ready by the time you're done," he said, kissing her on her cheek. Exiting the room, he closed the door behind him.

Eve noticed a royal blue dress laid out on the bed and chuckled. Quickly, she showered and got ready. Pulling on the sleeveless peplum dress, she checked herself in front of the mirror. The v of the dress ended just in the middle of her chest, leading down to the faux gold belt above the ruffles of her dress. The bottom half of the dress hugged her hips, ending above her knees. She couldn't help but grin to herself. Flynn always had good taste. With her make-up on, she knocked on her door.

"Can I come out now?"

There was a flurry of activity from beyond the door. Eve was curious, but she was also patient. Eventually, Flynn opened the door. He was fully dressed in a white suit and grey sneakers, his hair and face no longer covered in flour, and a stalk of a red carnation in his hand.

"Hi," he greeted, almost gawking at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Someone left a dress on my bed, you see. Thought I might give it a spin."

"Good choice," he chuckled. Flynn held out the flower stalk. "For you, my Guardian."

"Thank you, Librarian." Eve took the carnation and took a whiff of it. She had grown to love the flowers despite not liking them in the first place. It always reminded her of how he smelled.

Flynn offered his arm. "Shall we take a very short walk to your dining room?"

Laughing, Eve slipped her arm into his. Flynn led her down the apartment, explaining to her why he was late. "I'd have come home earlier to prepare everything, but Cupid's always been difficult to handle, even more so when he's drugged. We're so not letting him near any teenage covens any time soon. I sort of lost track of time trying to bake the cake because the mixer went a little crazy and maybe I shouldn't have tried baking and getting dinner ready at the same time. Who knew baking was so hard?! It's just food science! It shouldn't be this hard!"

"Should've just followed Betty Crocker's recipe," tutted Eve. "Can't go wrong with eggs, oil and water. Plus, it saves you from-- whoa."

Eve's dining area was decorated with strings of white fairy lights. On the table was a dinner setting for two, a small lit candle, a tray of baked pasta, an unopened bottle of white wine, and a heart-shaped cake with white frosting. On the cake was written, "Happy V-day!" in red icing.

"I couldn't fit 'Valentine's' so I just shortened it," Flynn explained.

"Did you, by any chance, get shot by Cupid's arrow or something?" asked Eve incredulously.

"Technically no. I did get scratched by it just now accidentally but nothing happened. No side effects at all!" laughed Flynn.

"Yeah, about that... for someone who doesn't really celebrate Valentine's day, this is really... something." Turning to him, she cupped his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chuckling, Flynn gave her a peck on her lips. "Trust me, Eve. I'm fine. I just thought it'd be nice to have a quiet evening together. Just the two of us."

Eve felt her chest warming. With all the hecticness in their lives, it had slipped her mind how much of a romantic Flynn was. "Thank you," she said softly. "I love it."

Beaming, Flynn pulled out a chair for her. As she sat down, she took in everything that was in front of her. She had to stifle her laughter when she saw that the cake was a little... odd.

"Ah, you noticed the cake," mumbled Flynn as he sat down opposite her.

"It's a little flat on one side, isn't it?" Eve smirked, still trying to contain herself.

"I, err, forgot to turn it in the oven while I was preparing the pasta," he confessed. "Pasta la vista, heart."

She shook her head at the bad pun but the smirk gave away that she loved it. "Hey, as long as it tastes good, I'm not complaining. It does taste good, right?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I hope it does," he shrugged. "So... what do you think? A little too much?"

Eve leaned over and took his hand, weaving her fingers through his. It was more than she had expected - in fact, she hadn't expected them to celebrate it at all. Giving him a warm smile, she rubbed her thumb against his. "It's perfect."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Okay, I know I'm late (again, as always) but I had a lot of work to do in this period so I could only write at night. I hadn't expected this to have gotten so long... it was only supposed to be a drabble. Seriously how did it get this long?! I don't even know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Give me your thoughts! Good, bad, anything! Thanks for reading!


End file.
